Broken Deal
by Tigergirl
Summary: 10x3 "Soul Survivor." Castiel arrived in time to save Sam, but Dean broke free of his hold. This is the chaos that ensues afterwards. Read warnings inside.


**Title:** Broken Deal

 **Authoress:** Tigergirl

 **Rated:** M; language and scenes unsuitable for children and as a just in case

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Supernatural. Being that I'm a fangirl, that's probably a good thing.**

 **Summary:** 10x3 "Soul Survivor." Castiel arrived in time to save Sam, but Dean broke free of his hold. This is the chaos that ensues afterwards. Read warnings inside.

 _ **WARNINGS**_ **:** Threesome (hints of), Wincest (borderline), torture.

 **Author's Note: I had a few people mark my other Supernatural story as a favorite. So let's see how this one goes.**

" _Sammy, you know I hate shots."_

" _I hate demons."_

Sam groaned.

" _Lemme ask you this, Sammy. If this doesn't work, we both know what you gotta do to me, right? You got the stomach for that, Sam?"_

Sam coughed. He gritted his teeth as a hand grasped his hair and yanked his head back. He stared with half-blurred vision at his captor. He got a smug smirk in response.

"Hi, handsome. Did you miss me?"

Sam barely made a sound as he was struck across the face. His head snapped to the side with the force and on the next cough, a few drops of blood cascaded to the floor.

"I certainly missed you, sweetie. You were out for ten minutes this time."

"CiCi, stop playing with your food."

Sam's attacker turned to look at her companion. The other demon inhabited a vessel of a bald, big muscled man. She released her hold on Sam's head, allowing it to roll back to its resting place on his chest. CiCi brought a bloody hand up to her mouth and licked at her bloody fingers.

"You never let me have any fun, Lemonte," CiCi giggled.

Lemonte narrowed his gaze.

"You said you were going to call the Boss. I thought you wanted Winchester alive for delivery," Lemonte said.

CiCi sighed. It was true. She wanted to present a special gift to the Boss and what better gift than a broken Sam Winchester? She started to walk out of the room, but not before shouting a "Watch him" over her shoulder.

Lemonte slowly approached the semi-conscious Winchester. He slid a hand along the pulse in Sam's neck, paused, and moved on to lay it over his heart.

"Hmm. He will be most displeased when he sees you. She should have known better," he said, placing a light hand on top of Sam's head.

The only response he got was another rough cough.

" _Sammy, you know I hate shots."_

" _I hate demons."_

Sam was starting to see black spots and the pain was excruciating. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't screaming in agony. He closed his eyes and let himself fall unconscious as he heard footsteps approaching.

"This is what you wanted to show me. A bloodied up, broken body? Not much of a birthday gift, love."

CiCi giggled as she touched Crowley on the arm.

"But it's a gift we know you'll enjoy, Crowley," CiCi hinted.

Crowley shot a look over to Lemonte. The demon took his hand off Sam and stepped back, allowing the human to be more visible to the King of Demons.

"Not _we_. Just her, Sir. Someone else brought him and secured him. _She_ did all of this. I was only just called to keep an eye on him, Sir," Lemonte explained.

CiCi grinned. She had been willing to give Lemonte credit for having done nothing, but this was even better. She missed Crowley frowning at Lemonte. Everything became clear when Crowley stepped closer and lifted the head of CiCi's victim. He sucked in a breath before snapping around to face the female, dropping the head back down.

"Have you lost your senses?! I told every last demon The Moose was _**off limits**_. What part of off limits don't you understand?!" he snapped.

CiCi frowned. She thought that had been rumors. Surely the Winchester couldn't be off limits since his brother Dean was a demon now. _Everyone_ know Dean was a demon and Sam had somehow escaped from him.

"But, Sir-"

" _Shut it_!"

CiCi suddenly found herself unable to speak.

"You better run, dear, because I am the least of your worries _now_."

Crowley snapped his fingers and Sam's bonds disappeared. In a barely audible whoosh, Crowley disappeared with Sam. He reappeared in the bunker in what he knew was Dean's room. He made the bloody Sam appear laid out on his older brother's bed. The King of Hell couldn't sense Dean in the building, but there was another he could.

A flapping sound filled the air and Castiel abruptly appeared by Sam's bedside. One glance down at the gravely injured hunter forced Castiel's burning stare to shift to Crowley. Except instead of the usual blue fire of an angel, Castiel's eyes burned bright, amber orange. Crowley brought his hands up in a surrender-like manner.

"Now don't go jumping the gun there, Wings. I kept to our deal. I made sure every demon heard that Moose here was off the menu. It's not my fault some _wench_ decided to test the waters and plunged off the deep end!" Crowley snapped.

The light receded from Castiel's eyes, but the glare was still there.

"Dean isn't here. He will want to know what has happened. Go find him," Castiel told him.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Wings."

Only after Crowley disappeared did Castiel turn his attention back to Sam. He sat down on the bed and touched the side of Sam's face.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you, Sam," Castiel murmured.

Castiel disappeared and reappeared with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He proceeded to clean the hunter as best as he could. It had been nice to see the young hunter again. He hadn't seen him since The Day.

" _Sam, run!"_

Castiel had restrained Dean, preventing him from attacking his brother. However, his fading grace hadn't been able to hold Dean for long. A strong elbow to his chest had thrown him back from the brothers, clutching his aching chest. Before Dean could go after Sam, Castiel had used his remaining grace to throw Sam out of the bunker and into the impala outside. A mental scream in Sam's head had urged him to run; Sam ran and hadn't been seen since.

An enraged Dean had been pissed, but he had quickly gotten over that. Instead, he did the unthinkable.

He changed Cas.

He had force-fed Castiel demon blood. After twenty-four hours of excruciating pain, Castiel had become something the supernatural world didn't even have a name for. Hell, it had been a month and he and Dean were still figuring out all the abilities Castiel now had. Unfortunately, one of them was _not_ angelic healing.

During their time together, Castiel used his still calm nature to remind the hunter that Sam was his only family. After much debate, Dean had finally summoned Crowley and had agreed to "behave" if Crowley and his cronies left Sam alone. The deal was made and the demons immediately informed.

Castiel carefully stripped Sam's shirt away and scrunched his face up. The scarring was deep, bruising dark, and overall sight horrendous. When he pressed a little too hard on a scar, Sam's body seized up with a loud gasp. Castiel quickly laid a hand to his forehead while gently shushing the hunter.

"It's okay, Sam. You're at the bunker. You're safe," Castiel murmured.

Sam settled down, but still did not wake. Castiel continued cleaning the blood away. He had to leave and return several times with a new bowl of water. The cleansing was done and he was looking more carefully over the wounds when Crowley returned with Dean. They appeared to be in the middle of an argument.

"Crowley, you big sack of rotted dicks! I'm in the middle of skiving someone and you decide _now_ is the best time to pull me away for a booty call!" Dean snapped.

"Dean-," Crowley started.

"No, no, no. I've told you once, I've told you a million and one times! I don't need you to throw women _and_ men at me."

"Dean-."

"Just drop off a case of beer and le-."

" _Dean._ "

At the sound of Castiel calling his name, Dean finally turned his attention away from Crowley. His black eyes melted back into green when his gaze fell on his brother. However, they snapped back to black as his head whipped around at Crowley.

"It _wasn't_ me! I followed my end of the deal," Crowley growled at him.

Dean gestured over his shoulder at his brother.

"You call that following your end of the deal? Sam's practically having a cold one with a Reaper!" Dean snapped.

Sam started trembling, shaken by the angered tone in both voices. Castiel tried to calm him, but it wasn't as easy this time. He had to climb further onto the bed and haul Sam up into his arms. Sam hissed in pain with the jerky movements. Castiel ducked his head, whispering reassurances to the younger male.

[ _D…De…an…ang_ ]

Castiel heard Sam's jumbled mental thoughts and understood what Sam was thinking.

"No, Sam. Not angry with you. Angry with _Crowley_. Not with you."

[ _Ca…Ca…_ ]

"Yes, I'm here, Sam," Castiel whispered.

Sam's eyes fluttered open until a small slit of brown was staring up at him. He opened his mouth, but another wet cough came up. As the shouting match ensued in the background, Castiel quietly urged Sam not to talk. Sam's reply was to tilt his head back. It was then that Castiel found lines of stitches along the front of Sam's neck.

Castiel's eyes changed to their amber orange. He snapped the older hunter's name in a clear, commanding voice. Dean was instantly by his side. Castiel rested Sam's head on his shoulder and kept his head tilted back. He showed Dean the stitches.

"What is that?" Dean demanded.

"His voice box is gone. Sam is unable to talk. This _can't_ be healed."

Dean mumbled a whole slur of curses. He grasped the back of Sam's head and leaned forward to press a hard kiss to the side of his head. He slid his face down to Sam's ear.

"Gonna make 'em pay, Sammy. Gonna make 'em bleed good, baby boy."

Sam groaned with the closing of his eyes. He relaxed into Castiel's hold and let himself fall back into his unconscious state. Dean wasn't mad at him. He could sleep now. Dean shot a worried glance at his angel.

"Asleep."

Dean nodded sharply. "I'm going hunting."

Castiel nodded. He knew Dean would find the persons responsible for the state Sam was found in. Dean turned back to face Crowley.

"I want names, Crowley," he said before grabbing the man's arm and disappearing.

With a careful hand, Castiel laid Sam back down on the bed. He couldn't heal Sam, but angels could. Most of the angels wanted nothing to do with him since the change, but there was one brother who would answer the call. He heard a flapping sound and turned his head to see Balthazar standing there. He whistled as he circled around to the other side of the bed.

"Now _that_ does not look pretty. It looks as though he's been chewed up by something and tossed back up. Then a repeat cycle," Balthazar stated point blank.

Castiel silently agreed. He had never seen Sam in such a bad state.

"Can you heal him?"

"Not on yer bloody life, Castiel."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Balthazar laughed.

"He's a hairless ape and we don't even have a name for what _you_ are now, Castiel. And we can thank _Dean_ Winchester for that. Give me one bloody good reason _why_ I should help you."

"Port Da Silvas Quinta do Noval Nacional."

Balthazar's eyebrows shot up. He glanced over at the open doorway. He inched towards it, but cast a glance at his former brother.

"What year?" he asked.

Castiel smirked. "1950."

Balthazar sucked in a large breath. It was too good a deal to pass up. It was a rare and vintage wine made from pre-phylloxera grapes. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Very well. A deal is a deal, Castiel. Go fetch some glasses and I'll tend to the uh…Winchester."

Castiel stood and left the room. Balthazar made a hum sound in the back of his throat as he looked over the injured human. It had been some time since he had last seen Sam Winchester. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the man since the whole Titanic incident. He decided he needed to do a full assessment of injuries before healing.

He placed a hand to the side of Sam's head. In an instant, he knew of every single injury on Sam. He took his hand back with a low hiss.

"That's going to take more juice than I have, kiddo. But I'll see what I can do," Balthazar said.

The angel went about healing the more serious injuries. With the way Sam's ribs were, Balthazar was frankly surprised the male could even breathe, let alone be alive. He healed them to the point of only being bruised. He sucked out all the fluid in Sam's lungs and zapped it to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. He continued to heal much more.

Open wounds in Sam's head.

Tear in a heart vessel.

Fractures in the pelvic bone.

Breaks and fractures in his legs and arms.

He rolled Sam onto his side and did what he could do for the pain emanating up and down Sam's spine. When finished, he rolled him back onto his back and sat down with a huff. It was at that time Castiel returned with a glass full of wine. He walked around the bed and handed it to Balthazar.

"Cheers," the angel said before taking a sniff and sip of the wine.

Castiel sat back down on the bed beside Sam.

"He looks better," Castiel remarked.

Balthazar snorted.

"He bloody well should. I'm drained as it is, Castiel. I healed the more serious injuries, but it'll still be a long recovery for him."

"How long?"

Balthazar snapped his fingers. A piece of paper appeared in Castiel's hands.

"A list of all his injuries. The ones in blue are what I was able to heal. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll take my drink and bottle to go."

Balthazar flew out, leaving Castiel alone with Sam. The angel hybrid started to become more distressed with every injury he read. How Sam had survived, he had no answer for. Sighing, Castiel disappeared and reappeared with more supplies.

While Dean was away, Castiel stitched up and bandaged the remaining wounds on Sam. He had gained the knowledge when Dean had fed him demon blood. Everything Dean knew had become known to him with the transfer. When he was done, Sam was far better than when he had first arrived with Crowley. Castiel frowned as he cleaned up the supplies.

Dean had been gone a long time. A longer time than Castiel had expected. A longer time than he sure Dean had been anticipating. However, he didn't doubt that Dean would find the persons responsible and tear them apart.

Slowly.

Painfully.

/…/

"Cas!"

[Bedroom.]

Dean trudged down the stairs and through the bunker towards his room. One of the greatest finds in his blood donation to Castiel was a mind link. Castiel could send a mental thought to Dean who could hear it within a certain distance. Dean's frown melted away when he entered his room.

Castiel was sitting up against the headboard with an open book in one hand. His other hand was running gentle fingers through Sam's hair. Covered by a sheet to his chest, a heavily bandaged Sam was curled inward towards Castiel. His head was resting on the former angel's lap.

"How's Sam, Cas?" Dean asked.

"How's the hunt, Dean?" Castiel asked, closing his book.

Dean shot him a playful smirk.

"I asked first."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but placed his book down on the bedside table. Castiel explained to Dean everything that happened in his absence. When Cas was finished, he was left with a very pissed demon. Dean wasn't pissed about the wine; beer was more his style, anyway. He was pissed Balthazar couldn't have completely healed Sam and, according to Castiel, was unlikely to return to try again.

"Did he wake up after I left?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded. "Once. I gave him some water to drink before he fell back asleep. Sam will sleep a lot as he recovers."

Dean knew his brother needed rest. Sam had looked worse than Dean had ever recalled his brother being. He walked over to the bed and sat down near the headboard. He replaced Castiel's hand with his own while leaning down to whisper in Sam's ear. Castiel gave the brothers peace by not listening in. When Dean finished, he pressed a kiss to the side of Sam's head and sat up.

"I found the lackeys. Poor little whimpering cowards. They gave the bitch up the second they lay eyes on me. Couldn't tell me where she was, though. Too bad for them," Dean said, chuckling.

Castiel watched as Dean's hand left bloody streaks in Sam's hair. Castiel would have to wash them out later. It wouldn't do to put the younger hunter in more distress. After a few minutes of silence, Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom. He washed his hands and face of the blood splattered across it.

He returned a minute later, drying his hands with a small towel.

"I'm gonna go out and grab some food. You want anything, Cas?"

Castiel tilted his head in thought before answering.

"Soup."

Dean shook his head with a chuckle.

"Whatever floats your boat, Cas," Dean replied.

"The soup is for Sam. I want pie."

Dean grinned. "Good on you, Cas. I'll grab some for both of us."

As Dean left out the door, he heard Castiel's mental reminder.

[Don't forget the soup, Dean.]

"Yes, mom!" Dean shouted back.

[I am neither female nor did I give birth to you.]

Dean's laugh echoed down the empty halls.

/…/

After Balthazar's visit, the trio settled into a new routine. Dean would be out for days at a time hunting down the soon-to-be dead, demon bitch. After being gone for so long, Dean would return to the bunker. He would stay a day or two then return to his search. Sam was barely strong enough to attempt moving around with assistance so Castiel stayed with him.

Castiel made sure Sam ate and drank. As soon as Sam got his legs under him, Castiel helped him to exercise. They would walk around the bunker and the former angel would assist him in stretching different parts of his body. The healing was a slow process. When he wasn't trying to get stronger, Sam was resting out in the living room or in Dean's room.

While Sam rested, Castiel read. He enjoyed reading and gaining more knowledge on a variety of topics. On days that Sam's body seized or had horrible spasms, Castiel took great care in making Sam as comfortable as possible. Sam rarely spoke to him mentally and when he did, it was in short, jumbled phrases. Balthazar had been correct; it was a long road of recovery for the younger hunter.

Perhaps a road Sam didn't plan to see the end of.

"Dean, he's not getting better."

Dean's eyes flashed black and then back to green. Sam was resting in his room while Dean and Castiel sat in the kitchen. While Castiel had been undergoing his painful transformation, Dean had torn apart Sam's room. The room was no longer habitable for anyone.

"I know, Cas," Dean murmured.

"He's getting weaker and weaker by the day. The spasms have increased. He won't even talk to me anymore," Castiel told him.

Dean took a swig of his beer. "I know, Cas."

"Dean, you shoul-,"

" _ **I. Know. Cas.**_ "

Castiel wisely decided to shut his mouth as Dean slammed his drink down and stormed to his feet. Early on in the recovery, Castiel had suggested that Sam might recover faster if he drank blood.

Demon blood.

As a demon, it was easier for Dean to agree with his angel's suggestion. It was a suggestion Castiel would have never made before the change. However, Castiel was thinking in the best interest of Sam and his survival. That is what the demon blood did for both hunter and angel. They were willing to go to any lengths, break any rules or bones to help Sam.

Castiel watched as Dean pried a deep red Gatorade out of the fridge. After unscrewing the top, Dean pricked his finger and let a few drops of blood fall in. He swished the drink around before placing it on the table in front of Castiel.

"We'll give him a little bit at a time. That'll help him heal and transition a lot better than what the bitch Ruby did," Dean said.

Castiel silently agreed. He watched as Dean repeated the blood dripping into other dark colored Gatorades such as grape and glacier frost. He sealed their caps back on and placed them in the fridge.

"Sam is not to know?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "No. He might figure it out, but by then he'll be healed."

Castiel nodded.

"Will you tell Sam goodbye before you leave again? He's awake."

Dean hadn't been planning on it, but if Sam was awake, then he would. He left Cas in the kitchen as he trudged off to his room. When he walked in, he found Sam sitting up against the headboard with his eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed. Dean knew that look.

"Whatcha got going on in that big head of yours, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam's eyes slowly opened until halfway open. They shifted to Dean before lowering. Dean followed his gaze to Sam's side where his hand was covering bloody, popped stitches. Dean chuckled. He reached out to muss Sam's hair.

"It's all right, Sammy. It's just a few popped stitches. I'll stitch ya right up and then I'll be hitting the road."

Dean made Sam lay flat so he could get a clean look at the stitches. The stitches were low on Sam's left side. They were precariously close to his waist. Sam closed his eyes and grit his teeth, but otherwise laid back to let Dean do his job. When Dean was done, there was a light sheen of sweat glistening on Sam's forehead.

Sam was too exhausted to stay awake for much longer. Dean cupped his face and shook him slightly.

"Hey! Sam! Don't you go anywhere, Sammy. Don't you leave me," Dean snapped.

Sam nodded weakly. Dean smiled as he smoothed a thumb across Sam's check.

"There's a good Sammy. I'll be back soon. I'm going to find this bitch Cici."

Exhausted from…well… _everything_ , Sam leaned into Dean's touch and welcomed the gentle touches to his face. Knowing how much pain his brother was in, Dean coaxed him back to sleep. He stayed with him until he was certain his brother was out cold.

 _Don't you worry, baby boy. You'll start getting stronger and then you won't need to sleep as much_ , Dean thought.

He pressed a light kiss to Sam's cheek before leaving. After Dean left, Castiel saw to Sam's care. He let the man sleep a few hours before waking him.

"Sleeping all day is not good for you. Let's go for a walk, Sam," Castiel said, urging him to sit up.

Sam licked his lips. His throat was dry and his gaze shifted to a bottle of Gatorade sitting on the bedside table. Castiel reached out to pick it up.

"Gatorade is better than water, Sam. It can prevent dehydration and the large amount of potassium is beneficial for regulating your blood pressure, muscle control, and nerve function. It also contains electrolytes which water does not have," Castiel told him while unscrewing the cap.

Sam brought a weak hand up to take the bottle from the former angel, but Castiel's hand flew up to steady in when Sam nearly dropped it. Castiel helped him to take a few sips before putting it down. He watched as Sam licked up a few drops of liquid that leaked out.

[ _Thanks_.]

Castiel smiled. It was a Good day. Sam hadn't had a Good day in a long time. Castiel helped him to stand, locking an arm through Sam's. They shifted around the bed carefully with Castiel catching Sam as he stumbled into it. Once they made it through the door, they made their way smoothly down the hall.

Castiel was pleased to see Sam stumbling less. He knew Sam had drank up some of the blood, but he hadn't known how quickly it would take effect. They managed to walk up and down the hall a few times before Sam's stomach lurched. His cheeks dusted pink as he lowered his head.

"Do not worry, Sam. There is good food for you in the kitchen," Castiel said, turning to take them that way.

When they reached the kitchen, Sam collapsed into a chair with his breathing heavy and ragged. Castiel flapped away and was back in an instant with the Gatorade. With Castiel towering over the sitting Winchester, he was careful with tipping the bottle back so he didn't drown Sam with it. Sam smiled softly at him when he put the Gatorade down.

Castiel stepped forward to envelope him in a hug. Sam didn't know why Castiel was very touchy-feely now; Castiel and Dean hadn't told him about the transformation. He figured his injuries had upset the angel and Castiel was trying everything to make him feel better. He licked his lips as Castiel stepped away to fix something for him. There was a strange taste to the Gatorade, but Sam chalked that up to him not usually drinking the fruit punch flavor.

Several hours later found Sam fast asleep and Castiel exploring. He came across some surprising information when he bent down to drop some papers that had fallen. It was around that time that Dean called.

"Hello, Dean."

" _Hey, Cas. How's Sammmy?_ "

Castiel grinned. "He is good. We walked around for a while. He drank half of the first Gatorade and ate some lunch. He's back resting now."

" _Good. I'm not having much luck with the search. That bitch_ _ **really**_ _doesn't wanna be found. I got Crowley coming to meet up with me, though._ "

Castiel nodded.

"Dean, I found some papers that revealed that says something about you and Sam. Is this information accurate?"

Growl. " _Yes, Cas. It's_ _ **accurate**_ _._ "

"How long have you known? Does Sam know?"

Castiel heard Dean slam something, probably his drink, onto a hard surface.

" _Dad told me so long ago I can't remember when it was. Sam…I told him before he left for Stanford. Dad's the only one who knew._ _ **Was**_ _the only one other than us._ _ **Thanks, Cas.**_ _Now that you've filled your curiosity,_ _ **stay out of my things.**_ "

Castiel made no such promise. He only wished Dean luck on his search. He hung up the phone to the sounds of cursing and glass shattering.

/…/

It took some time before CiCi was caught. Ironically, it was Castiel, not Dean, who found her. Dean had swapped with Castiel to let the angel hybrid go out and stretch his wings. Dean was laid out on his bed with a shirtless Sam resting partially on top of him with his head just below Dean's chest. Sam was nearly a hundred percent back on his feet. He still preferred to stay in the bunker, sticking close to whoever stayed with him. He _had_ discovered the blood, but his only request had been a different flavored Gatorade.

Stroking a hand through Sam's hair, Dean started drifting off himself when he heard Castiel return. Dean turned his head and brightened up when he saw an unconscious body at Castiel's feet. The demon shook Sam's shoulder, waking him from his rest.

"Wake up, Sammy. Look what Cas brought us."

Sam made a sleepy sound as he rubbed at his eyes. He sat up partially, his eyes darting around before falling on the former angel. He glanced down at his feet. His face broke out in a big grin when he recognized the figure.

"Did I find the right one, Sam?" Castiel asked.

Sam leaned forwards to glance down over the bed. Castiel shifted her with a small push of his foot. Sam nodded. Castiel smiled.

"I am glad. I will set up the room. Will you join me?" Castiel questioned.

Dean sat up on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yea. Yea, we'll be there in a minute, Cas."

With a flap, Castiel and the female were gone. Sam shifted to look at his brother as he felt the older slip a hand to the back of his neck and squeeze.

"What say we go have some fun, Sammy?" Dean grinned, his eyes sliding back.

Sam didn't bother hiding the dark grin that slipped across his own face. Dean chuckled. He pressed his forehead to the side of Sam's head, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Gonna keep my promise, Sammy. Gonna make her bleed good."

A few minutes later, when CiCi came to, she found herself strapped down to a chair. She glanced around before her gaze fell on a familiar face. She chuckled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, if it isn't little Sam Winchester. Finally got the drop on me, hey? It is curious how a broken hunter found me when his demon brother couldn't manage to do it," CiCi taunted him.

Sam didn't reply to her. Not that she expected him to. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Sam was not searching for you nor was he the one who found you," a deep voice spoke up.

CiCi turned her head to see an unfamiliar figure. Tall, dark, and handsome with a piss-poor choice in clothing.

"Even better. The poster boy for the Soup Kitchen. Who else ya got hiding in your corner, Sammy?"

Her voice caught in her throat when a very familiar figure stepped out of the shadows to stand beside Sam.

"Now you may not know Cas, sweetheart, but I know you know me," Dean smirked.

CiCi was thinking of every swear word she could. She had spent too much time keeping herself hidden so as _not_ to be caught by the older Winchester.

"Well, everyone knows the Winchester's. Big Bad Dean and Little Sammy."

CiCi gritted back a scream when the unnamed man was across the room and ripping her head back. He stared down at her with swirling amber eyes and an angel blade to her throat.

" _Dean_ is the only one allowed to call Sam that," he sneered.

She could feel the power radiating from the male. It was power she had never felt before.

"Who are you?" she said, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"Sam and Dean prefer to call me Cas. Crowley favors Wings more than the multitude of names he uses. Everyone else knows me as Castiel."

Now she knew she was in deep shit. Word had surfaced among the demons that Dean had fed his angel his blood and killed the angel in the process. If that story was evenly partly true, then that meant this angel was more than just an angel now.

"You really don't want to piss him off, sweetheart. You won't like what happens," Dean smirked.

Unwisely shifting her gaze from the angel, the demon glanced at the brothers. She noticed that Sam seemed to be leaning against his brother and had one of his brother's hand in a rough grip.

"What was your intention in removing Sam's voice?" Castiel demanded.

CiCi cackled while shifting her gaze back to him.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, angel. I had Baby Winchester for over a week. He tried one too many times to exorcise me and my little helpers. Knocked him out and brought in a professional to do the job. I wouldn't want him bleeding to death, after all. Too early in the week."

[Move back, Cas.]

Castiel released the demon and stepped back several steps. CiCi threw her head back with a scream when a bout of intense pain squeezed her from the inside out. She started swirling out in black smoke, but was suddenly forced back down into her vessel. Her head fell forward as she gasped for breath. When she found the strength, she looked up through sweaty strands of hair at Sam.

"So that's how you survived. Being the big brother a heavy burden yet, Dean? Have to keep saving Sam, huh?"

From what she knew of Dean Winchester, he had a volatile temper, especially when it came to demons or creatures trying to take out his baby brother. However, Dean didn't get angry. Hell, the male smirked!

"Seeing as you're going to be a guest of ours for a while, sweetheart, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

Whatever the female had been expecting was definitely _not_ what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Dean had turned Sam to face him with his free hand and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was deep, passionate, and completely driven by the older hunter. She tried to look away, but Castiel was back with a tight grip on her head. She was forced to watch the more than brotherly love display.

Sam submitted easily to Dean, allowing him to grip the back of his head and deepen the kiss. Nearly each part of them was connected together. She heard a groan or two, but couldn't decipher which Winchester it could have come from. Only after Dean had made his point loud and clear did he release the taller hunter. Sam ducked his head while Dean licked his lips.

"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean. There isn't a circle of Hell deep enough for _that_ kind of corruption," she sneered.

She bit back a cry when the angel blade slid across her arm, slicing the skin wide open.

"You common demons seem to think you know everything and really, you don't. You make assumptions about things you are not aware of."

It was then that CiCi became one of only four people alive that knew the family secret. Sam and Dean were _not_ related. John and Mary Winchester had taken in one year old Dean after his hunter parents were killed. Sam was the only _biological_ son. John had told Dean when he was old enough and Dean later told Sam.

"Thanks to your little slip up, sister, we were able to take the step Sammy's been holding back on me for a long time. With that being said, I will leave you to your party with Cas. You and I'll have fun later. Come on, Sam."

/…/

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch watching the ever familiar show of Doctor Sexy when Castiel appeared by Sam's side. He held out something small and bloody in his hand to Sam. Dean tilted his head in confusion.

"What you got there, Cas?" he asked.

Sam surprised both of them by turning back to him with a laughing smile on his face. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Dean. Dean looked offended and ready to shove his brother off the couch.

"Dean, Sam is right. It is the demon's tongue. She said many unpleasant things about you and Sam. Are you not pleased?" Castiel asked in his usual calm demeanor.

Dean chuckled as he threw an arm around Sam's shoulders. He leaned forward catching Sam's tongue with his own. Sam moaned as Dean mapped out every inch of his mouth before pulling away.

" _That_ is the only kind of tongue I wanna see, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head to the side before grinning.

"Okay, Dean."

Dean's jaw nearly hit the ground when Castiel turned Sam's face towards his and took his mouth with his own. Castiel proved to be just as dominant as Dean. He slipped Sam's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, earning another moan from Sam. Castiel nipped a few times at his bottom lip before slowly pulling away.

Sam smiled as Castiel leaned his forehead against his. The two turned to smile at Dean. Dean pulled his arm away before standing up from the couch.

"I need a cold one. Things getting' a little warm in here," Dean mumbled.

Sam and Castiel shared a quiet laugh. They noticed Dean more or less limping away with a particular problem he now had.

[We should go help him with that.]

"I agree, Sam."

 **End**

 **Author's Note: I know, I know. A little bit darker than my last story. This one came from a dream I had.**


End file.
